Decisiones
by rxbbsen
Summary: Este fic estaba en una parte muy obscura y llena de telarañas de una carpeta de mi lap... Es una historia interactiva. Vas a leer el primer capitula y decidirás que pasa. LA HISTORIA CONTINUA DESPUÉS DEL CAPITULO DE ROCAS Y AGUA DE TEEN TITANS GO
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de fanfiction, soy RxBBSen, la verdad esta historia ya tiene mucho tiempo en mi laptop, no es la mejor pero no quiero que quede en un rincón de una carpeta olvidada. Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando trabajaba y la publique en mi página de Facebook y ahora quería compartirla con ustedes.

Esta historia es diferente porque es interactiva, yo les contare el inicio de la historia y al finalizar el capítulo ustedes decidirán qué hacer.

Los TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen, seria genial ser yo la dueña.

 **POV. Raven**

 _De pronto me hipnotiza el hermoso atardecer cerca de la playa. No puedo creer que Chico Bestia y yo nos besáramos, es como si…_

 __\- Así que…. ¿Qué estábamos hablando?- _interrumpe mi pensamiento el chico bestia._  
\- No me acuerdo- _digo un poco apenada, será que ¿él también siente algo por mí?_

 _En ese instante nos acercamos, por la diosa Azar, nos vamos a besar de nuevo ¿estaré lista? Azar, siento como mis emociones gritan, lloran y se abrazan entre si ¿es lo que en verdad quiero? Digo, es Chico Bestia, no es listo, no le gusta leer, ni toma té…pero es…él simplemente es él._ _  
_ _Nos fuimos acercando cada vez más, era el escenario perfecto hasta que…_

-CYBOR _\- oigo que Chico Bestia grita su nombre y dice algo estúpido, la verdad yo seguía hipnotizada ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está mi beso? ¿Por qué tenía que llegar?_

 ****************************Llegando A La Torre*****************************

- _Estúpido Cyborg, estúpido Chico Bestia, ESTUPIDO MUNDO….Cálmate Rae…_ - _sacudo la cabeza como si quisiera reaccionar ¿Rae?_ \- RAVEN, soy Raven. Sera mejor que me vaya a meditar- _Me dirijo a la azotea…_

 **POV. Chico Bestia**

 _¿A dónde va Rae? ¿Se lo daré? No, mejor en la noche ¿Si?_

Bueno este es el fin del intro, ahora decide

Si quieres que chico bestia vaya a la **azotea** ve al **capítulo 2**

Si quieres que chico bestia **espere hasta que Raven esté en su habitación** ve al **capítulo 3**

 **SUERTE =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**IR A LA AZOTEA**

 **** **POV.** **Raven**

\- Azarath Mentrion Zinthos… Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…Azarath Mentrion Zinthos… -

"Así que…. ¿Qué estábamos hablando?" demonios, lo estoy escuchando

\- AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS… AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS…AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS…-Empiezo a subir el volumen de mi voz tratando de silenciar la voz de Chico Bestia…hasta que…

-¿Qué haces aquí Chico Bestia?- pregunto aun en mi posición de meditación.  
-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- pregunta asombrado  
\- Bobo, recuerda que yo siento cosas- es un bobo…mi bobo…DEMONIOS  
-si…emm…este…Rae, solo vengo a darte algo que olvidaste después de enfrentarnos a Terra y a Aqualad.

¿Qué? Si yo no llevaba nada, me levanto y veo que el chico tiene sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, como si llevara algo en ellas. ¿En verdad llevaba algo?

-no recuerdo-  
-shhhh…-me calla él mientras se acerca a mí, MUY cerca  
-sí, olvidaste esto- abre las manos y…VACIAS  
-que demo…no tienes nada en las manos-  
\- aun no-

Con su mano izquierda toma mi cintura y me acerca más a él y con la derecha me toma de la nuca y me acerca hasta darnos un beso. Es un beso tierno, pero con mucha pasión y urgencia, es como si nuestra vida dependiera de ese beso.  
Por primera vez odie tanto el respirar ya que por falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos pero solo nuestros labios ya que seguíamos abrazados, no me di cuenta que coloque mis brazos alrededor del cuello de él

-¿ya recordaste de lo que estábamos hablando?

FIN

Okey este es el final. Si quieres cambiar de decisión puedes leer el otro capitulo =) o puedes quedarte con este final.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esperar hasta en la noche...**

 **POV. Chico Bestia.**

-mejor en la noche se lo doy- _me dirijo hasta mi cuarto_

 *********************************En la noche***************************************

 _Me dirijo hasta la habitación de la hija de Trigón ¿en serio se lo daré? Si, está decidido. Me trasformo en una cucaracha que fácilmente entra por debajo de la puerta de Raven. Regreso a mi forma humana y me dirijo hasta su cama, ¿Por qué duerme si son solo las…3:00am? ¿Cómo puede dormir tan cómodamente si la noche apenas empieza? Pero, la verdad me gusta que esté dormida, es la única forma en que puedo verla fijamente sin que me diga de cosas. Que bella eres Rae… mi Rae. Me acerco poco a poco a su rostro y me armo de valor y junto mis labios con los de ella…_

-Soy un cobarde – _digo en un susurro_ \- pero creo que es mejor así por el momento.

 _Y me dirijo a la salida con una sonrisa casi triunfal_

-Te amo Rae-

 _Y con eso me vuelvo a transformare en cucaracha para salir_.

 **POV. Raven**

 _Abro mis ojos..._ -yo también te amo Chico Bestia- _y me acurruco entre mi sabana y cierro los ojos tratando de imaginar a Chico Bestia acostado a mi lado._

Okey este es el final. Si quieres cambiar de decisión puedes leer el otro capitulo =) o puedes quedarte con este final.


End file.
